Everything I Ask For
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: Battle of the Bands is in 8 weeks, my job as leader of Not Tuesday is to write a song and have it ready for us to preform. Gabriella isn't exactly helping me think of anything either...or is she? TxG RxR
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off a song I heard and am in love with. Everything I Ask For by The Maine. They really wrote the song so don't tell me that I know. This is a different story for me since I don't usually do Troy's POV but I just had to write this. I haven't seen many stories where Troy is in a band and everything. This may be bad but I don't exactly know what goes into writing songs for bands sorry. I did try. **

**This story won't be long only 8 or 9 chapters so check this out and please review! help me out a little and give me ideas on how to improve it.  
Oh and the only thing I own is Ross. And I picture him as HOT just not as hot as Troy :D  
**

* * *

Sup I'm Troy Bolton, I am 18 years old and I am going to be competing in Battle of the Bands at East High next month. My friends and I have been playing since we were in middle school. Chad Danforth my best friend since I can remember plays the drums, Zeke Baylor is on Bass, Jason Cross has guitar, and I'm guitar and vocals along with Ross Miller. We make up Not Tuesday and we have 8 weeks to get a song together and practice it and perform it at Battle of the Bands. I am the main writer of the songs we perform so I have a lot of weight on my shoulders. I think I have the best inspiration though. This is my story of how I am going to find a song for my band since I've been putting it off until…well now.

"What do you mean you don't have a damn song?!" Chad yelled at me as I sat on a couch in our garage where we practice and hold meetings.

"You haven't even started a note?" Ross asked pushing his long brown hair out of his gray eyes.

"Not one."

"Oh fuck it we're screwed!" Jason said as he strummed the strings on his guitar.

"Hey we aren't screwed!" I yelled pointing at him already getting sick of their asses.

"Well we sure as hell are something," Zeke said flopping on the couch across from me.

"I'll think of something-" but I stopped and turned towards Jason who was plucking a beat on his guitar. "Play that again," I said looking at nothing but that guitar in his hand. He played the three cords over again. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I stood up slowly. "Plug up I want to hear that."

"Dude we so have this!" Chad yelled getting excited his hair bouncing in all directions.

"Don't get too excited," Zeke said deadpan messing up Chad's curls.

Jason plugged up to his amp and played the three cords again this time they had something more to them.

"Chad," I said snapping my fingers at him to get on his drums and before I knew it he was giving off a hot beat. "Okay everybody out!" I said going back to my seat and pulling out a piece of sheet music and started drawing notes on there.

"Geez fine, pizza at my place?" Ross asked as they lifted the garage and heading out closing it behind them.

-

-

**2 hours later**

I played the beat over again on my guitar; I only have a beat done for each instruments first verse. I heard the door open but didn't bother looking back thinking it was my mom or dad or Chad since he lives next door.

"Hey babe," She came from behind me leaning over and kissing me on the cheek before walking around letting me see her, she's gorgeous. I always feel like a nervous wreck around her, she's way out of my league but she wants to be with me. Her hair was down with dark brown curls flowing. Her red mini dress fit her body's perfect making me swallow and think of how Ms. Darbus would look in a bikini…ew. I shook my head and looked back down at my guitar but caught a glimpse of her legs, toned and shiny…perfect. I allowed myself to look up at her as she stood there texting on her phone for the moment her sunglasses in her hand purse on her shoulder. I feel like a little boy who just saw Superman lift a car over his head. I can't believe it. She sighed closing her sidekick and putting it in her purse before looking down at me with her big brown eyes. She smiled at me and bent over grabbing my guitar from my hands and I didn't even put up a fight since she sends all of my nerves into whack and my brain melts. She placed it on the stand before crawling onto my lap putting her purse to my right along with her sunglasses and kicked her heels off.

"I heard from a little birdie that you can't seem to write a song, and that it's my fault." She said giving me a little pout.

"Who said it was your fault?!" I asked ready to kill whoever it was that said that.

"No one, I think it's my fault. I've been distracting you ever since you guys found that flyer for Battle of the Bands in August. Parties, shopping, road trips, dates, it's my fault you haven't been committing to the band. "She pouted more reaching up and playing with my hair brushing it from my eyes.

"It's never going to be your fault. I didn't have to go to those things you know." I said resting my hand on her hip making her looking at me nervously.

"Are you sure because I don't want the guys mad at me…" She trailed off looking away a little. I reached up and grabbed her chin making her look at me.

"If they get mad at you, then they're mad at me." She smiled before kissing my cheek; she pulled away and looked in my eyes. We didn't break eye contact for a long time. I swear we could sit for days just staring into each other's eyes.

"Is that the song?" she asked finally breaking contact after what seemed like a lifetime.

"Just the cords no words…yet." She nodded looking it over before putting the sheet back down.

"Want to go for a swim? Loosen up a bit?" She asked playing with the hem of my shirt sleeve. I wonder if she knows that I really don't know how to say no to her. I nodded looking at nothing but her; she smiled and leaned down kissing me on the lips making me feel like Jell-O.

She hopped off my lap and grabbed my hand trying to pull me up but I haven't exactly gotten my brain back in order so it could instruct my body to get up and follow her outside. She pulled again this time with more force, she stumbled a little. I decided I wasn't going to do anything about it and just sat there smirking at her as she pouted. She glared at me a moment when she realized I wasn't going to help her, she huffed tossing her hair over her shoulder. She gave me a look with determination evident in her features, she took a deep breath before pulling again but I didn't even budge. When her strength was gone she released a breath before falling on top of me her face resting on my chest and her breathing uneven, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're mean," She said looking up at me from behind the hair that had fallen in her face. I laughed a little brushing her hair from her face letting my fingers trail on her soft olive skin.

"I love you," I whispered instantly dropping my hand and looking away embarrassed.

"Mmm I love you too," She said grabbing my chin and then kissing me on the lips. When we pulled apart she laughed. That laugh is the soundtrack of my life. "Can we go swimming now?" She asked a smile coming on her features.

"Yes," I said looking at her as she grinned and got off of me and held her hand out to me.

"You have to get up this time." She said pointing a finger at me. I held my hands up in surrender and stood up easily towering over her 5'2" body. I stretched putting my arms over my head and smoothly placed my left arm around her shoulder.

"Well aren't you slick," She said wrapping her arm around my waist slipping her tiny hand under my shirt making that spot hot.

"You know you love it,"

"Of course I do. You're really tall you know that?" I looked down at her as we moved for the door

"I'm only 5'11"," I said with a shrug opening the door and letting her walk out first before following her out. She headed over to the pool in my back yard, once she was to the edge she looked back at me briefly. As cheesy as this may seem, I swear the sun was right in front of her sending a glow around her body making her sent from heaven, like the perfect scene from a movie.

"Are you going to help me take this off?" She asked snapping me out of my daze. I nodded and walked over to her as she moved her hair to one side. I lifted my hands and hesitated a moment before letting my fingers touch the skin on her back. I felt her shiver lightly but that had to have been my imagination. I lifted the zipper and slowly pulled it down savoring every moment there was to catch more and more skin until I was right above her ass, the zipper ended. She didn't move, I didn't drop the zipper. I licked my lips and looked at her head as if hoping she'd turn around, she didn't. I reached up and grabbed both straps of her dress; I slowly brought them over her shoulders and slowly down her arm, then the dress dropped. I followed the dress with my eyes and saw her step out of it and turn around making me slowly look up at her legs and see them turn into her hips and then her red underwear, her toned stomach, her breast…this is just like slow sex.

"Your turn." She said grabbing the bottom of my shirt and lifting it over my head, she threw my shirt behind me and then just stared at my chest I had to look down also. She reached out and touch my abs lightly tickling my skin, she then grabbed my belt and undid it and then my pants and pushed them down. I stepped out without even thinking.

"Let's swim," She said simply turning and jumping in the pool. I watched her body go to the bottom and then slowly push to the top. She looked at me with a huge grin on her face that made me smile beside myself; she floated there moving backwards slowly. "Get in," She said simply like this was Simon Says, and well I did jump.

I went down to the bottom of the pool and slowly came back up and was met instantly by her lips and couldn't help the instant reaction to wrap my arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around mine. She gripped my wet hair bringing me closer if possible. After a few moments of making out she broke away and kissed me on the nose before swimming away telling me to catch her. I stayed on my side of the pool and watched her swimming away from me. She's all I have in life that makes me happy, I have her, last year this time I would not have been able to say she's mine, and now I can, like a magnet I swam towards her and grabbed her waist making her laugh throwing her head back.

-

-

I walked over to my desk in my room and looked at my sheet music with the notes. I played the cords on my guitar a few times memorizing the notes. I closed my eyes…when I opened them again I grabbed my pencil and wrote the words under the notes before going to sleep.

_She takes her time with the little things  
Love notes reminding me  
She wears red when she's feeling hot  
I have her but that's all I've got  
She looks best without her clothes  
I know it's wrong but that's THE WAY IT GOES_

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. As I said I haven't really done this before so give me a break.**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea and the update after a year....**

* * *

**I** watched as she walked into the cafeteria with her friends. She blew my breath away when I saw her even though she would say she looked horrid, I'd disagree in a second. She was wearing the shirt, the Prince shirt I got her off eBay. She told me once that she would wear that shirt to sleep when she missed me. I love thinking that she thought of my when she put that shirt on…well any shirt for that matter. Her jeans hung in a way that allowed her stomach to show but still be within school rules. The bag on her arm was this Prada one her daddy got her for her birthday last year. Her hair was up in a bun her curls trying to break free. I frowned at this, I love when her hair is down and falling down her back. They stopped in line and chatted about whatever the latest drama was in East High today. Sharpay and Taylor are Gabriella's best friends; they've known each other since they were 1 since their mothers were in the same sorority. They all live in the same gated community and yet all are dating below their status. Chad and Taylor started dating a few months after Gabriella and I started last year. Zeke is in love with Sharpay though Sharpay being…well Sharpay is too stubborn to give the guy a chance.

"Dude let's hit the skate park after school," Ross said nudging me from my thoughts.

"Not today man," I said quietly never able to think of too much when I'm in her presence.

"Yea Bolton has to work on that damn song," Chad said flinging a fry at me before laughing along with Zeke.

"Very funny," I grumbled rolling my eyes.

"Oh someone misses his Gabriella," Jason said softly though loud enough for me to hear.

"Shut up!" I yelled though couldn't help but laugh since the guy was right.

"Look at her man, every guy in the damn cafeteria misses her when she's gone," Ross said nodding his head in a direction making us all turn to see Gabriella walking towards us with a smile on her face as she said hi to people who called her name.

"Shit," Jason said putting his fries on Chad's plate.

"What the hell?" Chad asked giving Jason this pissed though happy look,

"The last time she sat here, she told me I should watch my diet," Jason said grabbing Ross's water and putting it on his tray giving Ross his soda,

"Oh god," Zeke said shaking his head.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said taking a seat next to me. I looked around at the guys as they all said hello Jason not able to say it without his voice squeaking, we al had to laugh at that one.

"So how was everyone's day so far?" Gabriella asked casually taking my water off my tray and taking a sip.

I smiled as the guys carried a conversation with her and she enjoyed it as much as possible. I love that about her, she always wanted everyone to feel like they had her full attention and to have things in common with them. she's more than what people think she is, which is the pretty popular girl with the rich daddy who gets her everything. Okay I won't lie, she's exactly that, but she's everything you could ever ask for in a girl yet so much more. As they talked I slipped my arm around her waist letting my thumb through the loop of her jeans. She looked up at me and smiled briefly before continuing to talk with Jason about his diet. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to act cool around Gabriella but he was obviously a mess. Gabriella leaned back into my embrace allowing me to smell the vanilla in her hair. Taylor came over after a while and started talking with Chad about their next date. Sharpay didn't sit with us though much to Zeke's disappointment though he never let it show, he'd just turn to Ross and just start talking. I know Gabriella knows of Zeke's affections with her friend though can't force Sharpay to sit with us.

**W**hen lunch was over I walked out into the halls with Gabriella towards her locker. I never really thought I'd be one of those guys who memorized their girlfriends schedule so they could meet them in the hall and walk them to class. I also never thought I'd be the one with the girlfriend who every guy in the city wanted to date after laying their eyes on her. I guess good things happen to those who wait, or maybe good guys can win or maybe I'm just one lucky bastard which is the one I hear the most.

"So how's that song looking?" She asked as we walked, the back of her hand brushing against mine teasingly.

"Oh it's…" I looked down at her a moment before she looked up curiously. "It looks amazing," I said with a wink which made her blush.

"Shut up!" She said with a giggle that made my heart stop, "I mean it, the competition is coming up and I want you to be the best you can be." She said letting her hand brush mine more.

"Really?" I asked with a frown, "I thought you hated our music,"

"I don't hate it! I just don't like to hear your music when you're playing around. When you guys are on stage and really with a live crowd of more than 2 you can tell you love it. And that's where you all are supposed to be." She said giving a very heartfelt definition of what it was.

"I see, is that the review you're working on about us for the paper?" I asked with a grin as she blushed turning her head "Do you already have your front page made of us winning the Battle of the Bands?" I continued teasingly.

"And what if I do?" She dared peeking a look at me as I laughed poking her side.

"I love you more than I did 30 seconds ago," I stopped walking and grabbed her hand pulling her into a tender kiss. When we pulled apart I put my forehead against hers as she smiled.

"Nice Converse," I said as she looked down before laughing.

"Thank you, my boyfriend wrote it," she winked at me before tugging at my hand getting me to start walking again. I grinned as I thought about what I had written on her Converse in June while we were at the skate park.

_Love Me_ was on the right shoe.

_Forever_ was on the left shoe.

She wears those dang shoes as if; if she took them off she'd never know what love was anymore. I mean sure she has rooms full of shoes, but these she keeps in her car and puts them on if her feet are hurting or if she just doesn't feel like heels that day.

**W**e arrived at her locker with time left to just goof around. She opened it and bent down for some books. I took a breather leaning against the wall and looking at her locker wall with a light smirk. All over the wall were pictures of her and me from various times. I don't know why she wanted to go out with me; I may never know what made her take the social risk of her life to be with me. Gabriella Montez asked me out, not the other way around if that's what you were thinking. I would never have the balls to do something like that, I mean even if I were drunk I couldn't.

"Ready," She said with a sigh closing her locker before nodding her head for us to walk. I followed her to our next class that we thankfully have together. I swear sometimes I feel like time stops as I wait to see her again.

"I hate going to class, even the ones we have together," She mumbled with an adorable pout.

"Why?" I asked

"Cause we have to be away from each other for what feels like forever. My stomach is going crazy waiting for the bell to ring so I can see your gorgeous face again." She said looking up at me innocently.

I looked at her really shocked. Sometimes she says things to me that just make me realize that what I'm going through, I'm not going through alone. She can almost read my mind, though I'm sure if she knew some of the thoughts that went through my mind about her, she'd dump me in a second. I smiled and kissed her forehead wrapping an arm around her shoulders, her leaning into my embrace wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I feel the same way," I said "Everyday," I added as an after thought.

**W**e made it to class just as the bell was ringing both getting a slight glare from the teacher. I just rolled my eyes pulling away from Gabriella going to my seat on the other side of the room. I sighed slouching in my seat as the teacher started his lecture about something I won't be using in the real world. I pulled a folded piece of paper from my pocket and started to jot down a quick note.

_She loves music but hates my band_  
_Loves Prince, she's the biggest fan_  
_Not big on holding hands_  
_But that's alright 'cause I still got her_  
_She keeps up on current affairs_  
_Prada is what she wears_  
_I don't know what she sees in me (sees in me)_  
_But I'm happy that she's happy now that she's with me_  
_And I'm freaking out because I'm just so lucky_

* * *

**Yea I know, I haven't updated this story since almost a year ago. For some reason I was bored when I got home from school today and decided I want to update that story. Everything I Ask For has been playing on iTunes shuffle a lot too. It was a sign. Short I know, I wrote this in 2 hours. review if you want (:**

**xoxo Zoe**


End file.
